This K01 Mentored Research Scientist Development Award proposes to provide advanced research training in psychiatric and molecular genetics with a research focus on panic disorder (PD). Dr. Kenneth S. Kendler, M.D., a world renowned researcher in psychiatric genetics, will serve as Dr. Roxann Roberson-Nay's primary mentor. The training will take place at the Virginia Institute for Psychiatric and Behavioral Genetics of Virginia Commonwealth University, which provides a rich, stimulating environment for the conduct of training and research. This application outlines a training program that will enable Dr. Roberson-Nay to combine her previous clinical experience in anxiety disorders research and neuroimaging with newly acquired skills in psychiatric and molecular genetics. The proposed training goals will provide further instruction and mentorship in five areas: a.) epidemiology/genetic epidemiology, b.) association methods, c.) molecular genetics, d.) respiratory physiology and neurophysiology, and e.) responsible conduct of research. The research focus of the award is on PD, a debilitating psychiatric disorder characterized by unexpected, recurrent panic attacks. For her research aims, the investigator will take a multimethod approach to the study of PD typologies wherein she will examine the phenotypic variance in PD for the purpose of identifying clinically relevant and meaningful subtypes. These results will be used to guide a multimodal approach to the examination of PD typologies. That is, the investigator will examine risk factors and progression of PD typologies as well as seek to identify mechanisms (i.e., genetic, environmental) that confer vulnerability to them. Finally, the investigator seeks to delineate specific neural circuits contributing to PD subtypes and validate biological markers. As a future step, the investigator will apply what is learned from the training and research aims described herein to examine the molecular genetics associated with PD typologies and apply acquired knowledge regarding PD subtypes to the examination of treatment response, with the goal of improving treatment efficacy. The proposed training will provide the investigator with a unique skill base and experience needed to conduct innovative, high quality psychiatric genetic research as an independent clinical investigator.